moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Moana and the Two Strings
Will this take place after Interdimensional Pool Party? 14:48, January 29, 2017 (UTC) No this film has it's own timeline, it has nothing to do with SvtFOE or BH6vtFOE (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 16:58, January 29, 2017 (UTC)) 1. Does this mean you are only using Interdimensional Pool Party as a parody? 2. Can you do most of the Finding Shimmer and Shine (franchise) please? 18:23, January 29, 2017 (UTC) It's not a parody, it's a legit film adaptation of Svtfoe. I should also mention that Finding Shimmer and Shine have their own timeline, so they are not connected to any of the other films/TV shows. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 19:08, January 29, 2017 (UTC)) 1. Why did you want your idea to crossover with all animated movies and TV series? 2. Where was Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War inspired from? 3. Can you tell me the story of the day when you found the picture with Star, Marco, and the Loud family on deviantart? 4. Can you please make a promotional picture for Finding Shimmer and Shine 3? 12:58, January 30, 2017 (UTC) 1. I thought it would be cool if most of everyone's favorite cartoon characters came together for one big party. It has sort of a Who Framed Roger Rabbit kind of vibe to it. 2. After working on Miraculous Squad, I wanted to do one more film to wrap up the series. I came up with the idea of Star having to deal with family issues, which was also based on my own personal experiences. I thought it would be a perfect way to end the series. 3. I just found the picture on deviantart. That's it. There's really no story to it. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 16:39, January 30, 2017 (UTC) I MEANT to say: 1. Who made the picture on deviantart? 2. Why'd you find it? 15:57, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Here: http://deaf-machbot.deviantart.com/art/Star-and-the-Loud-House-603853369 CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 17:25, April 1, 2017 (UTC) (Note: This is NOT an April Fool's prank, it is an important message for you.) "I mentioned that over 100 different characters are going to appear in the film, so that means that characters from Ice Age and Angry Birds are likely to appear.": 1. Did you also forget to mention that every video game characters (including Mario, Pac-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc.) are also going to appear in Svtfoe movie? 2. I just wanted to point out that Angry Birds is a video game franchise, it is NOT a TV show or a movie. 17:43, April 1, 2017 (UTC) I was referring to the movie and not the video game franchise, but I don't think they're most likely to appear anyway. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 18:17, April 1, 2017 (UTC) 1. "I just added text, that's different from drawing." - Can you please do the same thing with the upcoming logo for Finding Marlin PLEASE? You've done great on logos in the past. :) 2. I made FSaS 3 on the exact same day you made FSaS 2, and I thought it would be cool for fans of Shimmer and Shine, Finding Nemo (yes, I like that movie), and The Loud House, if it crossed over with one of my hated cartoons, The Loud House, so I used your Bh6vtfoe 3 idea as an inspiration. Also, why did you ruin my page? 3. Why'd you stop working on your Svtfoe movie page? (also, don't use ripoffs because they are bad) 4. You MUST change your idea for Luna's powers because those powers rip off Squidward's powers in the second SpongeBob movie. NOW! 01:02, May 1, 2017 (UTC)